The White Dog Is A Good Dog
by Kissing Daisy
Summary: Pluto has been acting up lately, and it's up to Sebastian to find out what's wrong with him. WARNING! Graphic yaoi, SebxPluto. Slight OOC weakness from Sebastian. Usual rules, don't like, don't read, and no flaming. However, constructive criticism is warmly welcomed. Enjoy...


**AN:  
Be warned - this is yaoi. The yaoi is the reason for this being written, not a result of any long-running plot. If that's not your thing, don't read any further. If it is, then reviews and constructive criticism will be much appreciated. If there are any two characters you want me to write a scene for, PM me or tell me in a review, and I'll get back to you. Otherwise, enjoy.**

A chill November wind swirled the dead autumn leaves around the grounds of the Phantomhive manor as Sebastian strode purposefully through the gardens. Time was of the essence; his master had demanded his immediate presence. Although he hadn't actually _ordered_ anything, his message had been clear.

Ciel Phantomhive, head of the Phantomhive house and one of England's most trusted agents, sat at his desk, and drummed his fingers impatiently. Where was Sebastian? He should have him whipped for his lateness, or clapped in irons, or...

His train of thought was abruptly derailed by a knock at the door.

"Enter" he said, in his most imposing voice.

The door swung open, and Sebastian stepped into the room, impeccably dressed as always. There was no sign of him having hurried to return to Ciel at all.

"What took you so long?" asked Ciel "I sent for you ten minutes ago. What kind of a butler..." His voice tailed away. "Ah, forget it. I have a particularly tedious problem that, quite frankly, is also beneath my notice. Not ten minutes ago, I received this letter."

He picked up a piece of paper from his desk, and began to read.

"Earl Phantomhive, villagers in Dewbury have reportedly been terrorised by an enormous fire-breathing hound. Whilst I do not for a _minute _suspect that _you_ would have anything to do with this so called "demon dog", I must respectfully ask you to look into the matter. Yours, Sir Arthur."

He replaced the letter on his desk, and leant back in his chair.

"Seems something's the matter with our little guard-dog. I _order_ you to fix it."

Sebastian bowed.

"Yes, my young master" he smiled.

On the border of the Phantomhive estate, the village of Dewbury was ablaze. Terrified people fled screaming in every direction, carrying children, and whatever valuables they had managed to rescue from their burning homes. A dark figure walked briskly through the devastation, seemingly untroubled by the heat and flames that surrounded him.

Sebastian grunted in irritation as a gust of flame billowed around him, singing his coat and blackening his shirt. Another waste of perfectly good clothes, he thought to himself. Still walking, he pulled off the ruined garments, wadded them into a ball, and threw them irritably into the flames. As he neared the town centre, where the once-proud church was little more than a dark, smoking shell, he saw a pale shape sitting cross-legged on the cobbles.

Pluto hummed a meaningless tune as he sat naked on the floor, occasionally pausing to chew some more charred meat off the sheep's leg that he was holding. Its original owner lay several metres away, reduced to bones and ash by the inferno that had consumed its pen. He glanced up as the familiar shape of Sebastian loomed into view. Somewhere deep in his canine brain, he recognised what that shape represented.

_Demon_, his thoughts hissed. He dropped his erstwhile meal, and rose smoothly to his feet. As Sebastian stepped closer, he bared his fangs, and let a low growl spill from his lips. Athough Pluto had no real understanding of human or demonic emotion; his more basic animal instincts told him that Sebastian was not happy. Not at all.

Sebastian stopped a few metres in front of Pluto, letting his gaze run from the wild hair, past the lupine eyes and fangs, and over the taut, muscled body. It was most certainly a good view. However, Sebastian was still annoyed. He drew himself up, and said in his most authoritarian voice

"Pluto. Heel. Bad dog."

Pluto stared blankly at him.

"Heel!"

Cocking his head to one side, Pluto began to growl. However, it was not his usual threatening rumble. To Sebastian's keen ears, it seemed softer, more playful. Sudden understanding flooded into his brain, and he sighed.

"Brilliant" he muttered "This is exactly why I prefer cats. When they feel the urge to mate, they don't become so destructive and aggressive. The question is how to...relieve...his urge?"

He drew upon his inner reserves of demonic power, and boomed in an otherworldly voice

"Bad dog. Very bad dog. Kennel, now!"

Without warning, Pluto morphed into his demon-hound form, and smashed Sebastian across the square with one swing of a gigantic paw. The butler flew backwards, and crashed through the smoke-blackened wall of the church, coming to rest against one of the pews. Dazed, he had no time to recover before Pluto charged towards him, demolishing most of the remaining wall in the process. Stone blocks and glass fragments rained down as Pluto barrelled straight into him, throwing him against the far wall.

As he slid to the floor, Sebastian decided that enough was enough. Springing to his feet, he recovered just in time to hammer a brutal punch into Pluto's chest as the demon-hound charged. The blow stopped his adversary dead, and he followed it up with a series of lightning-fast crosses to Pluto's flanks. Backing away slightly, he leapt into the air, and, using all of his fearsome strength, sent Pluto sailing across the ruined church with a spinning kick of phenomenal power.

Sebastian landed gracefully, just in time to see Pluto's huge, demonic form destroy the remainder of the chapel wall, which collapsed on top of him in an avalanche of masonry. Slowly, Sebastian began to walk across the nave, sidestepping splintered pews and shattered glass. He reached the pile of fallen stones, and saw a slender arm protruding between two huge chunks.

He grunted in irritation, and began pulling debris away from the pile. Swiftly, a leg appeared, followed by a torso, and finally a head, battered and bloodied. Grabbing Pluto's limp form by the shoulder, Sebastian braced his legs and pulled, hard.

Suddenly, Pluto sprang into life. He twisted like an eel, and hit Sebastian hard in the chest with his elbow. Already off-balance, the butler had no chance of staying upright. He crumpled to the floor, and Pluto landed atop him, straddling him with his knees. Before Sebastian could respond, Pluto grabbed him by the hair and slammed his head once, twice, three times into the stone floor. The impacts would have killed a mortal man outright, but Sebastian was made of sterner stuff.

However, even one with his formidable constitution could be knocked unconscious, and as the wrecked chapel faded into black, Sebastian's rapidly-diminishing vision was filled by Pluto's face, licking its lips in a thoroughly disturbing manner.  
~

Sebastian was rudely awakened several minutes later by the sounds of Pluto ripping his trousers off of him in tattered shreds. Still weak from the blows to the head, he tried to raise his arms, but was shocked to find he could not. As his head lolled weakly to the side, he saw that Pluto had piled broken stone on top of his hands, creating crude but effective restraints. Judging by the pressure on his shins, his feet were similarly hobbled.

Pluto finally finished removing his victim's trousers, leaving Sebastian with just the tattered waistband above his underwear. Sebastian's heart sank, and he knew with a sick certainty what would happen next. Sure enough, Pluto's hand snaked out, and he began to fondle Sebastian's member through his underwear, whilst pleasuring himself with the other.

Sebastian tried to compose himself mentally, to ignore what was happening to his body, but was amazed to find that he could not. He was even more amazed to find himself becoming excited, and his cock rose as Pluto tore off his one remaining garment with one hand.

Sebastian's breathing quickened, and his pulse soared as Pluto leant forwards and let a long string of saliva fall onto his penis. Once more, the demon-hound's hand grasped Sebastian's shaft, and began to pump up and down, slowly at first, but quickly increasing in speed and vigour.

The pinned butler groaned as the first stirrings of orgasmic pleasure began to course through his body. Pluto grinned at this, and moved forwards until his face was above Sebastian's, his hand never once ceasing in its motion. He moved his face even closer, until their lips were almost touching, and he could feel Sebastian's hot breath upon his mouth.

Somewhere deep inside Sebastian's consciousness, the tiny remaining rational part of his mind screamed that this was wrong, that Pluto was little more than an animal, that Sebastian should fight back, but it was drowned out by the raging tempest of lust that surged within him. Without another thought, Sebastian thrust his head up, his lips meeting Pluto's in an explosion of taste and sensation. Simultaneously, he began to rock his hips back and forth, causing miniature sunbursts of ecstasy to travel up from his cock, which was by now dripping with pre-cum and saliva.

Pluto grinned inwardly as Sebastian's mouth fastened onto his. His lips parted, and Sebastian's tongue immediately darted inside, exploring every nook and cranny of his mouth, cutting itself on his wickedly sharp canines. He stopped fondling his own dick, and shoved two fingers of his now-free hand hard into Sebastian's arse, savouring the tight warmth and the renewed intensity of their kiss.

Tears of pleasure coursed down Sebastian's face as he felt Pluto's long fingers penetrate him, deep enough to tickle his prostate, making him want more, and more, and _more_. As he felt Pluto's mouth move away from his own, he moaned uncontrollably in utter ecstasy, ecstasy which continued when Pluto's lips clamped over his rock-hard penis.

Immediately, Pluto went to work, his incredibly nimble tongue causing Sebastian to cry out involuntarily as it caressed his shaft, whilst his hands moved to fondle Sebastian's balls. The butler began twitching as bliss threatened to overcome him completely.

Just as Sebastian was on the verge of coming, Pluto stopped abruptly, and drew back from him. Sebastian looked up at him with pleading, tear-filled eyes.

"P-please..." he moaned "More..."

Pluto nodded, and swiftly began removing the rocks from Sebastian's hands and feet. This done, he grabbed Sebastian by the shoulders and rolled him onto his front, before pulling him onto all fours, kneeling behind him. Sebastian screamed with sudden pleasure as Pluto's cock buried itself deep inside him, this time hitting the prostate full-on with enough force to cause his arms to buckle.

As Sebastian slumped forwards, Pluto quickly picked up the pace, going faster and harder with every thrust. At the same time, he reached around to Sebastian's dick, and began to play with it, slowly at first, but soon matching his thrusts for power and speed.

Sebastian could no longer remember what he was meant to be doing, who was fucking him, or even his own name. There was only the bliss, the sheer orgasmic bliss of being invaded again and again and again. He felt himself on the verge of orgasm, and involuntarily tightened himself around Pluto's cock, desperate to prolong the experience.

Pluto grunted as he felt Sebastian's arse clamp around his dick, and sped up even faster, determined to fulfil all of his urges in one glorious release. Suddenly, he felt himself ready to come, and was powerless to stop himself as he thrust home one last time, before feeling the glorious rush as his cum spurted out in a powerful jet, filling Sebastian completely.

Feeling the heat of Pluto's cum inside him, Sebastian let go of his last remaining shred of self-control, letting his orgasm fill him entirely as his seed jetted over Pluto's hand, pooling beneath him and splattering his chest.

"Oh... _fuck_!" he cried ecstatically, as Pluto withdrew from him, and collapsed beside him. Sebastian's knees finally gave way, and he crumpled into the pool of his own cum, falling into a bliss-filled, dreamless sleep. Next to him, Pluto gave a satisfied sigh, and closed his own eyes, replaying the events in his mind. Before long, he too was asleep, exhausted by his efforts.  
~

Several hours passed before Sebastian awoke, gingerly getting to his feet. All around him was ruin and destruction, but he didn't care. He had fulfilled his master's orders, and in doing so had been fucked to within an inch of his life. He smiled at the memory, then reached down and gently shook Pluto awake. The demon-hound growled softly, but the anger that had been in his eyes earlier was gone, replaced with a look of contentment and happiness.

Sebastian turned, and began to walk through the ruined town.

"Come, Pluto" he said, knowing without looking that he wouldn't have to repeat himself. He smiled.

"Good dog."


End file.
